The present invention relates to the field of digital image processing and more specifically to an automated method for creating a composite image from many smaller images. The predominant current usage of the present inventive automated picture montage method and apparatus is in the automated creation of modified pictures using commonly available desktop type computer systems, wherein it is desirable to accomplish this relatively complex task in a manner within the capabilities of such small computer systems.
Throughout the history of artistic visual representations, the variations of the artistic media and expression methods have been almost limitless. As just one example, the well known artist Georges Seurat was known to create complex pictures which, upon close inspection, were revealed to be composed entirely of small dots. A further refinement of this general method has been to create larger images from a great plurality of smaller images such that, as one views the work from a distance, the larger overall image is apparent. However, as one approaches the work, the smaller individual images become apparent. This is an example of a picture montage. In the well known process of producing a mosaic picture montage, pictures are selected to have the visual characteristics of the regions of a larger image for which the smaller pictures are to be substituted.
There exists at least one semi-automated system for creating a mosaic picture montage. Robert Silvers, a popular artist, has developed a system to assist in selecting pictures for use in a photomontage. Mr. Silvers"" system produces excellent images and has been highly commercially and artistically successful. However, Mr. Silvers"" system requires a computer having a larger storage capacity and greater computational speed than are commonly found in computers intended for home and small business use. Furthermore, Mr. Silvers"" system is used as a tool to assist the artist, rather than as a method or apparatus for automatically producing a finished product.
To the inventor""s knowledge, no method or apparatus has existed for automatically producing a picture montage. Furthermore, to the inventor""s knowledge, no method or apparatus has existed for producing a picture montage which could acceptably be run on commonly available home computer systems, or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically producing a picture montage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing a picture montage that does not require operator intervention in the picture selection process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing a picture montage that can be used in conjunction with commonly available home computer systems.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing a picture montage that will produce the image quickly.
Briefly, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a computer operable method for producing a picture montage. An original image is divided into a plurality of tile regions. Each of the tile regions is compared to a stored database of pictures to select a picture that is the best match for the associated tile region in average color content. According to the present invention, the image database is pre-indexed according to average general color characteristics. Analysis of the overall image begins at a middle region and moves in a spiral like pattern outward. This process has two passes. On a first, pictures with large average color differences are rejected. On a second pass, analysis of the subregions results in a best picture being selected from the non-rejected images.
An advantage of the present invention is that an attractive picture montage is produced.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the method can be accomplished using an inexpensive home computer.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a picture montage can be quickly produced.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that user intervention in the picture selection process is not required.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that images closely matching associated tile regions are selected.